Unpredictable Entity
Attention, all investigations in each murder of the entity is primarily in darkened rooms, it is advised to stay in the light until situation is pacified. Overview & Overall Info S.jpg, or Sitrep as it is normally called has an appearance of a 6-7 foot tall man in a dark green suit. Despite the fact of it having a human like height it could be confusing to differentiate it between a normal person or a maniac with a grin on it's face. S.jpg doesn't seem to own any other psychological attacks or physical attacks, instead it attacks in the dark quickly and silently. His approach is accompanied with whispers, and a shrill dry voice speaking to the victim "It is near". It has an extremely scarred, possibly surgically operated face and almost featureless eyes. S.jpg's origin is currently unknown but it is extremely hostile. S.jpg often causes paranoia and schizophrenia once he looks at a specific person, most of which who are diagnosed with cancer or who have aspergers. The person it will find will possibly disappear and appear on a lonesome road and are killed by getting hit by a car which is an illusion possibly manifested by S.jpg. On rare occasions, the person will not be harmed by S.jpg's manifestations but will live through the rest of his/her life hallucinating the appearance of S.jpg. Most often, the person will be brutally mutiliated and the corpse will be hung upside down with a loose spinal column barely holding the base of the skull. In other messy cases, it is known to use its victims blood for textual communication to taunt the discoverer or the corpses. Most of the information of this being has been extracted by few of the people who have recently encountered it, they've remembered dreams of the same road. Remains of victims to S.jpg have been found off the road of some countries, and most often hanged upside down from a tree. Overview ends here The only known image of S.jpg is a victim who posted this before he went missing. There will be further updates on this page, unless it finds me. Here's a mail from David sent to Gabriel about his encounter. This is dated December 19th, 2009. Dear Gabriel, "I'm so sorry if I didn't come to the party last night, but there's something following me and something whispering to me. I need to let you know that there is a man outside my house just standing there, I waited for him to go away but he isn't! I went outside to talk to him, but once he turned around. My god, it's fucking eyes! That smile, just standing there! Everyone outside the street didn't even see it! I felt like I was insane! I sent this because I need to warn you that it might come to you, please, don't go to it. I'll probably meet you another time, if I ever live through this..." From David'' I've discovered another mail, this was a suicide note dated January 13th, 1975. "I believe it isn't a right decision, but I believe it is most necessary, I am prepared to end my nightmares with my last step. Once I take my life, it will go away, this is all its fault. It didn't have to be this way if it hadn't walked in my reality. My life will end on the next step I'll take. Bid farewell, to whom who reads this, please, beware of it." From Gunthar Aside most investigations, S.jpg is an erratic and actively hostile entity and is not a human being. Two separate murders occurred in Austin, Texas and Norton, Virginia where the death of Mary J. Cloe and Collin Josephett occured at the same time in 1983, January 3rd. Both victims were gruesomely mutilated from head to toe with what appeared to be torture tools, a karambit knife, an antique thumb screw, a Judas chair and a rusted hand saw. From Texas to Virginia, this entity is able to travel through the darkness almost instantly, tunnels and dark alleys provided it an opportunity to attack both of these individuals at the same time. As cautioned before, stay in the light. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness